The Effects of a Love Potion
by leseras
Summary: HP/HG onexshot! Hermione is desperate for the attention of Harry and goes to extreme measures to ensure he gives her just that.


**The Effects of a Love Potion**

**By: Leseras**

* * *

Hermione Granger has always been a plain girl, in her own opinion at the very least. How could she think highly of herself when it was obvious she couldn't catch the fancy of any of the boys in Hogwarts? But that wasn't really her main concern. For years she'd been pinning for a single sexy green-eyed boy. She didn't really remember when it started, but as it developed, the monster in her chest had hurt more and more each year.

Ginny had been a close friend of hers, or at least that's what Ginny thought. In reality, she had only wanted to dissuade any foolish notions of chasing after a boy that she could only see because of his pedestal. But she hadn't been very successful, especially with that dreadful mother of hers, Molly bloody Weasley. What kind of a mother would spend hours and hours teaching her daughter how to capture the heart of a boy who could possibly shag the living day lights out of her? Touched in the head that woman is. And she dared called others _scarlet woman?_ Hmph, crazy mothers.

Of course, at the present, there was a much bigger problem. That Asian bitch Cho Chang had taken advantage of the poor man's guilt from Cedric's death and subverted it into false affection. How she hadn't tied him to a bed and screwed his brains out, she would never understand. Unlike Ginny, Cho didn't share a close rapport with her, so discouragement was somewhat out of the picture. That had left her with very little options.

Hermione was desperate for an answer.

* * *

It was a week after the battle at the department of mystery. She had avoided any serious injury, partly thanks to Harry who pushed her out of the way of Dolohov's curse. All it did was to add one more reason to her ever-growing list of reasons to love Harry Potter. After scouring the library for ages and ages for an answer, she had found none. However, in the dorms she had overheard Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane discussing how to brew a love potion, Amortentia to be precise.

Amortentia, one of the strongest love potions ever invented. So strong that the subject may be mistaken for being under the imperius curse on the surface. It is capable of even twisting utter hatred into extreme infatuation. Most love potions work better when the subject is already on friendly terms, which means he would love her more than any other. She really didn't want to resort to this. But she loved him so much that it hurt. After he had saved her from the troll she could never picture them being anywhere but together.

_Hmm, ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint and powdered moonstone. Where can I get that?_

An expelliarmus to the chest, two crucios, a borderline dark curse and possession could cause any man to lose their mind, much like Frank and Alice. But Harry wasn't just any man, he was Harry Bleedin' Potter, He-Who-Could-Shag-Whomever-He-Wanted. Of course the boy behind the name was a lot more modest than that, thanks to a certain bushy haired girl who grounded him whenever his head got too big.

Hermione had been a big impact in his life. Without her, he would never have the motivation to study for anything and wouldn't have been number two in the year, number one belonging to her of course. His spell list would've been limited to expelliarmus and stupefy, not so very impressive at all. He would've done anything for his friend, which is why he pushed her out of the way when Dolohov had blasted the curse at her. But sometimes the poor girl could be a little silly, and it was up to him to bring her back to earth whenever she was, which is why the normally meek and shy golden boy of Gryffindor had lost his temper in the middle of dinner.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" his voice echoed throughout the hall. Everyone had gone silent at his outburst, wondering what on earth she did. She had looked up just in time to see him toss his goblet to the side, face turning purple in rage. He stormed out of the hall in a fit slamming the doors behind him.

Her face paled as she realized that the gig was up. Of course he discovered her! If not for Snape, he would've been one of the best at potions in class. How could he not discover the love potion in his pumpkin juice? It was all over for her. He would never want to speak to her again. She only had one chance to salvage things. As quick as she could, Hermione grabbed her things and rushed out of the door. She had only made it a few steps out when her hand was grabbed by another, bringing her face to face with the boy she angered not long ago.

The silence was almost palpable as his eyes bored right into hers. The emerald green was swirling around in a storm of emotions. Anger, confusion and…concern. She looked down at her feet as she dare not look into his eyes out of guilt. All she could hope for was for him to give her a chance to explain.

"Why?" whispered Harry. He spoke only a single word. But it was laced with so much emotion that it made her want to cry. He must be feeling so betrayed right now. His own friend had dosed him with a love potion, a friend that he had trusted. She tried to answer him, but found her throat strangely dry. The words were stuck in her mouth. He let go of her hand, causing it to fall loosely at her side. This was it, he would never be friends with her ever again. However, all she felt was his hand caressing her cheek gently. She looked up and saw that his expression had softened considerably and tears were freely flowing down his face.

"Hermione, did you read the warning label for Amortentia?" prodded Harry. Paragraphs of information came flooding back to Hermione. She gasped and pulled her hand to her mouth as she realized just what she had tried to do.

…_so strong that the subject may be mistaken for being under the imperius curse on the surface. It is capable of even twisting utter hatred into extreme infatuation._

_WARNING: causes the opposite to happen when subject already harbors affection._

Her mind went blank at what he was insinuating. She lost control of her mental faculties so she barely registered it when he gently wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, but when I took a sip of the potion it affected me. That and you were being such a silly prat." He started to run his fingers through her hair. "If you had just asked, I would've told you how I felt. What gave you the silly notion that I felt otherwise?"

Hermione pushed herself off his chest and held on to his shoulders, staring into his eyes longingly. He loved her! He had just indirectly said he loved her!

"Ginny…"

"Is like a sister to me."

"But…"

"I never said I liked her nor have I given any indication to state otherwise."

"What about you kissing…"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. It felt off actually."

"When…"

"Second year!"

"Second year?"

" Yes, ever since you were petrified. I felt so lonely I kissed you during your petrification."

"You mean your first kiss is…"

"I never told you because I was terrified that you wouldn't feel the same."

"Of course I do! Since first year actually!"

"First year? I must be blind as a dolt then."

"Harry James Potter! Don't degrade yourself! I was the one who kept my feelings to myself!"

"Why are we still talking?"

"I have no idea."

"Kiss me you fool."

They surged forward together, their lips joining in union. He held her against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues danced around each other, pushing back and forth. All the love and care for each other was pushed into that one kiss. When they finally pull back from lack of air, they stared into the eyes of each other, both coming to the same conclusion. This is what they had been waiting for, and it's all thanks to a love potion.

"I need a room to snog. I need a room to snog. I need a room to snog."

The room of requirements was happy comply.

* * *

**A/N: Just an idea that was roaming around in my mind. I have no idea whether this has been done before, but ah what the heck.**


End file.
